A New Darkness
by Hobohunter
Summary: The city is infested with hordes of the undead. Claire, a student, searches for her missing brother. She meets up with an RPD rookie, Leon, and they both search for a way to get out of the hellish necropolis they had stumbled upon. Will they both survive?
1. A New Darkness

The undead city-

The low and hungry moans of thousands of residents were echoing through the dead place that was once known as Raccoon City. The pungent smell of death and rot filled the littered streets and sidewalks. It seemed every building had some sort of fire in or outside of it, making it hard for the survivors to even find a place of safety.

Crashed cars and debris was scattered everywhere. It even seemed at someone was stacking vehicles as barricades so the undead couldn't make it through. Yet the beastly things somehow figured out how to break through windows and climb over things.

Zombies weren't even the worst of what was in the town. Eyeless monsters with lance-like tongues, bugs that cling onto you and sucked your brain right out of your head, killer crows and roaches. There were enough monsters that'd make you feel like you were in a B-Horror movie.

The slow 'shamblers' were a problem to the living, they had higher numbers than those other ones. The 'runners' were fewer in number, but they were harder to get away from and could chase you for blocks upon blocks without stopping.

The young woman didn't have to worry about those monsters yet. She had no idea about the other creatures lurking behind the shadows...

* * *

Her brown biker boots crunched against the broken shards of glass that were from shattered cars and windows. She had no idea where she was going in that maze of a city. The auburn haired teen knew where the police station was, but on the main road, not running through the streets with her life slowly slipping away.

She rarely trusted anyone, but she had to trust Leon. He saved her more than once already, and even gave her the extra gun. The officer could have kept it to himself and left her with nothing but her brother's knife. Which she'll have to resort to anyway because she was almost out of ammo.

_Shit... Chris, I hope you're not here!_

Her legs feverishly led her through the city, she climbed up fire escapes and over dumpsters. The young Redfield had to run around the blue barricades and doge zombies lunging at her. She wasn't a freaking Olympian, why the hell did she have to do it? Because she had the will to live.

She turned to the left and saw a large group of zombies crowded in front of an opened van. Her nervous arms and trembling fingers held the gun as she stood in stance and started to pull the trigger.

The shots were sloppy; if Chris was here, she'd surely get a scolding.

_Come on, Sis. You know you can do better than that!_

Claire held her breath as her arms became more straight and her shots became closely centered to the head of the monsters.

Chris would flip if he knew what she was gong up against. Zombies. Real live zombies!

After the last last undead human fell, the youngest Redfield ripped open the door to the closest building and slammed the door behind her.

She then turned around and was looking eye to eye with a piercing arrow from a bow gun.

_Tonight was not going to end well... That was for sure._

_

* * *

_

Terror ripped into her heart as she ran through the streets and back alley ways again. Her hands held the bow gun that the gun shop owner once had.

Those monsters had broken through the window and started to rip him to pieces. There was nothing else she could do... Claire had shot the zombies off of him , but he was long gone.

"He died... Right in front of me..." she whispered softly to herself.

_Where was Leon? He'd protect her... Right? _

She needed to get to the police station, stat. There had to be boat loads of police officers with guns! Lots and lots of guns! And hopefully, maybe a bazooka! It was a long shot, but then again so was walking into a town and finding the citizens greeting you by eating your face.

Claire shook her head and sighed, that would only happen in movies.

_Well, what was this? Huh?_

A loud sigh of relief came out from the Redfield's lips a she saw the large gates to the R.P.D.. She saw that they were somewhat opened, so she slipped through the small opening and looked around.

Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip when she saw the two officers shambling from the small garden path to the of the R.P.D. had bee changed into monsters too... Hopefully inside there would be someone in there alive.

_Chris... Leon... Where are you?_

Claire ran up the stairs to the front door and gripped the door handle tightly. She needed to get out of this nightmare and back into reality. It seemed that she went through the looking glass and there was no turning back, only going forward.

* * *

A/N: On a roll! I thought I'd get this in before my inspiration would run away. I love, love, love, love, LOVE Resident Evil 2. I love it with an ungodly passion.

Oh yeah, they'll be some Cleon-esque moments in this too, don't get me wrong, people. The last story had a few Chrill, so this one gets Cleon. :3

I hope you like this one. I've always said how I wanted to write stories off of the games. Now is my chance! Hopefully more chapters will soon follow!


	2. All Dead, All Dead

Chapter 2

When the young woman walked inside the police station- which she noticed the doors opened right up, no locks kept her out- she saw nothing.

No one.

Not a single person living or non-living.

That was even scarier in her opinion. Was the whole station empty? She knew it was a large building, she had been through it a few occasions with Chris.

Dried blood was splashed all over the floor. It seemed to coat everything, even the fountain that was in the main hall.

Why did she even come to this damn place? It was probably the most dangerous place in the city

"Leon and Chris are _so_ gonna pay for this..." mumbled the young auburn-haird girl. She was going to get them so good. Would it be torture? Shot in the leg? Whatever it was, it couldn't possibly overcome this horrible experience. She was in a dead city, a necropolis, and she had no idea if she was even going to survive.

The floor was made of large slabs of stone grouted together. Claire had to watch her step when she was walking on the patches of blood. It was slick and she didn't want to fall and break her neck.

She made her way to the large set of double doors off to the left. Her trembling hand grabbed one of the two handles, letting her other hand keep a firm grip on her gun; her life line.

Claire didn't know if it was bad or good, but as she turned the handle, there was a loud click, signifying that the doors were locked. She still took a long sigh of relief, she didn't know what was behind those doors. Her body, as if on it's own, made it's way to the next door which was farther down.

The brunette's eyes caught something out of the corner of her eye. Around the large wooden circulation desk, there was a little orange box of handgun bullets.

_Thank you, God!_

She made her way over and snatched up the tiny container, as i f it were suddenly going to disappear. Too bad it wasn't already reloaded clips, that would have made her life easier. Her eyes grazed her surroundings and saw that the computer terminal was still up and running. She felt her lower teeth tugging on the bottom of her lip, showing how really nervous she was.

The clip of her gun was nearly empty, needing refilling, but she needed to know what was going on. Her bow gun was also empty, leaving her with little options.

Claire checked under the desks to see if anything was under them, and after they were deemed clear, she sat down on the chair in front of the terminal.

The youngest Redfield's hands started to go through the papers and files that were scattered all over the desk. She thought if she could find anything, that would be better than nothing.

There was a large typewriter next to her on the left, still loaded with clean paper and a fresh tin of ink ribbon beside it. The black keys had their signs of wear and tear from over the years, even most of the letters were worn off from the constant use of it.

A small smile crept on Claire's face for some reason, it made her think of when she was a child with Chris. He and her would always ask their mom if they could play with the typewriter. They'd spend hours writing 'I love you', 'Chris rules, Claire drools', 'Claire loves Freddie', whatever they could think of, really. It was always a fun time when their mother let them play with the old typewriter.

Claire's fingers grazed the old keys and started to type, letting some of her last words roam free on a sheet of paper:

_Claire Redfield was here, and she's going to try to survive in Hell._

_Also... Claire rules, and Chris drools. _

_Just sayin'._

She left the sheet of paper were is was in the crank of the typewriter and then rolled back in the chair to the computer terminal where she was trying to figure out what to do next.

With a few clack of the keys on the computer, which were not so similar to the keys of a typewriter, she figured out that she had to find a blue keycard to unlock the other doors,

"Wonderful. Just how am I going to find a key card in the place?" with a frustrated sigh she rested her forehead against the wood of the desk. What she would give to be back in her dorm and listening to Freddie Mercury's voice, his singing always calmed her down. It made her feel better and think everything was going to be ok.

The pink jacket that she wore, was based off the Queen song, 'Made in Heaven', but the record was released 1995, four years after the late death of the band's singer. But she and her brother made their biker jackets in his memory a year ago. His singing helped them get through all of their problems, including their parents deaths. But when he died back in 1991, it was like the Earth stood still. Everything seemed off the wall and impossible.

Of course everything died in it's life time, but why him? Why their parents? Was Chris dead too? Would she die tonight? What about Leon? Everything about life and death was just one big unanswered question, a vortex of mystery that would always be unknown.

Claire looked back over towards the sheet of paper she had just written on, its words seemed to burn into her eyes, making her never forget- She was going to survive a night in Hell. She would live on giving the best damn fight she could.

And if not, she would have a legacy, much like Freddie, and no one would ever forget the name: Claire Redfield.

A small sound from the room adjacent to the desk emitted and echoed in the hall. It sent shivers down her spine and through her whole aching body.

_Maybe one room was still unlocked? Wait, maybe it's Leon? Or Chris!_

The youngest Redfield slowly moved up from her seat, her legs burning and screaming at her to sit back down for a little while longer. But she couldn't; if she sat, that was more time going to waste that she didn't have.

Her hand reached for the door knob, but this time, it turned smoothly and let the door open.

The desks and chairs were drenched in blood, coating everything the eye could see with the red liquid.

A weak groan filled the air and Claire turned her head to the right, looking down the barrel of the second weapon that was pointed in her face tonight; a handgun, that was held in the hand of a dying police officer.

* * *

A/N: Wasn't planning on writing today, but maybe I was inspired by listening to Queen and drinking? XD Today's my birthday! I'm excited!

I love Freddie Mercury and I try to write him and Queen into my stories as frequently as I can. His songs and story inspires me everyday, he's a legend. This chapter is for him. May he rest in peace.


	3. Dead On Time

Chapter 3

Claire looked at the blue keycard in her hand; the keycard Marvin had given to her. Without so much as a whimper, the dying officer had given her the thing she needed to unlock the doors of the station, and hopefully unlock her freedom.

But he had also given her something even more valuable than the tiny key... Information. Her brother, Chris, had left Raccoon City days ago. He didn't have to go through this nightmare that she was currently residing in.

Claire had put the code into the computer and she could hear all the electronic locks unlocking one by one. She tucked the little card into her pockets, which were still barely large enough to contain the card. Just the price she paid for wearing her favorite cut off shorts. Claire made her way to the double doors she had tried earlier.

She tucked some of her bangs behind an ear and sighed. The door was the only way to move forward at the moment. Claire moved her shoulders and popped her back a little, the tightness and ache was getting to her. She may have ran track in middle school, but running from monsters was a whole other level!

Her still trembling hand reached for one of the door handles and it turned smoothly, letting the wooden barrier open to reveal the switchboard room.

Which was infested with more zombies.

Panic kicked Claire's mind into action. She raised her gun and started to shoot at the inhuman beings. One by one they fell with a satisfying thud. Blood slowly gurgling from the bullet hole that now festooned their foreheads.

_I'm so glad Chris taught me how to use a gun..._

She would have to tell him how wrong she was for telling him that she would never have the need to use a gun or a knife. But the over protective brother would never listen. He even started the basics on a grenade launcher! When in the life of Claire Redfield would she EVER have the need to use a grenade launcher? Next thing you know, she'll be using a rocket launcher and destroying everything in site. Which wouldn't be a bad thing at the moment, actually.

The brunette walked past the switch board room and around the wooden panel that was blocking the door on the other side.

As she was walking, her right hip bumped into a small table that was randomly placed there. Her hand instinctively gripped the affected area and she looked down at the table- it had a small key hole on the single drawer. For some reason, as if it were God's calling: she had a lock pick with her.

_How convenient! Thank you, Jill!_

The youngest Redfield placed the pick in the lock and listened to the harmonic sound of the lock opening. She pulled opened the drawer and there was a weird can of something in there.

"First aid spray, huh? Might as well take it."

Claire looked around and didn't have anywhere to actually place the cylinder of spray. She walked over to the glass barrier of the switch board office and headed over to the small table that was beside it.

She picked up the table and threw it into the glass, shattering the whole pane and making the shards cover the floor and counter. Then she pushed the huge trunk up to the counter and used it as a boost to get inside the office.

No one was inside, and luckily the coat rack where the female employees hung their purses was right beside it.

Now, Claire Redfield wouldn't call herself a thief, but she surely did take all of them off of that rack and started to unload their contents. She needed something to carry bullets, and one for papers, and one for keys or whatever she found. Why not take all four and call it a day. Of course, they had to be stylish and match her outfit, so she only took those four that went perfectly with her clothing. Claire was a girl, after-all.

The purses were poured out onto the floor, and the only things Claire kept were the keys- just in case- and the wallets- never knew if she'd need money if she survived.

She felt guilty about taking the money, but she didn't know if she would ever need it. And she doubted that the receptionists were going to use them also, so why not? So after strapping the bags to her- two on each side- she placed the can of spray in a bag and headed back around the wooden panel.

Her eyes lifted up and suddenly pins and needles pricked at her spine. She could have sworn she saw something crawl across the window! It was something like an inside-out spider?

Claire fumbled for the bow gun she had strapped to her back and made sure it was full of bolts before she even dreamed about opening that door to the right. Hopefully the 'thing' or whatever it was, would just pass by. Or maybe it was just a figment of her imagination.

Since Chris wasn't here, she could only rely on Leon, which at the moment was no where in sight.

_Maybe he's just a little late..._

* * *

The youngest Redfield gathered up all the strength she had a few minutes later and opened the looming door slowly. Her teeth were sunk in deep into her bottom lip, nearly drawing blood from the bite. Her eyes went side to side, but she heard nothing. But she could definitely hear something...

It was a drip, almost like a leaky faucet,

_Drip... Drip... Drip..._

It was perpetual; constant; it never stopped. All it did was drip.

Claire made her way down the dirty hall slowly. At the end she saw some loose wires sparking from what looked like a button pad. She noticed that the metal shutters were only a fourth down on the tall windows, leaving them wide open to something breaking through.

As she got closer to the keypad with the wires, her eyes noticed the pebble- like pieces of glass on the floor, signifying that something broke inside the R.P.D. instead of out. Or maybe it was someone?

_Leon?..._

_**Drip... Drip... Drip...**_

The noise was really getting to her and she finally rounded the corner, seeing a decapitated corpse of a police officer on the ground. Thankfully, it didn't have the same uniform on him like Leon wore. His seemed to be different from all the others, maybe Leon was part of the secret police? Then why would she worry so much about his capabilities if he was so skilled?

_Because he's a rookie at it's his first day on the job, Claire?_

That was probably a deciding factor.

As she looked at the puddle of blood around the dead officer, she noticed how the blood would ripple from a drip.

**DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP-**

The blood seemed to be pouring now and she looked up and froze. Not one scream could come out of her mouth when she saw the inside-out monster. Time had slowed down in a matter of hours in her mind; the fear, clutching and squeezing her beating heart until it was almost still.

The monster's tongue seemed to roll out of it's mouth; it curled and slid like a snake over land. The sockets where eyeballs were supposed to be, were empty, but bone marrow protruded from the sockets making a cylinder in each eyeless hole.

Long claws came out from each digit, piercingly long, not doubt what decapitated the officer what was by her feet. Claire also noticed it's brain was also on the outside of it's body, it was pulsating has it sat on it's skull-less cranium. While she watched, saliva was dripping out of it's mouth, it's razor sharp teeth glistened as it looked at it's next meal.

Claire didn't know what happened next, the monster lunging onto the ground by her feet, or her finger pulling repeatedly on the trigger of the bow gun as she aimed at the thing while it fell.

But she didn't stop, she kept shooting the arrows into the monster as it tried to swipe at her legs with it's long talons. She leapt back again and kept firing until her bow gun ran empty. But, luckily for her, the inside-out monster flung onto it's back and started to make horrible screeching noises. It's arms and legs kicked into the air like a turtle being trapped on it's back in it's shell.

After it finally laid still, Claire noticed that it's brain stopped pulsating and twitching.

"Oh God... Oh Jesus-fuck! What was that thing?"

Claire's veins were pumping with adrenaline as she looked at the dead body of the monster, she killed it, but she also lost a lot of her ammo. She had no bolts left, just hand gun bullets. She she walked past the corpse, she noticed a red light and then a little potted plant beside it.

_Maybe it's those medicinal herbs Chris told me about?... That, or it's pot._

With a shrug of her shoulders, she picked the little herb and placed it in one of the purses she had on her side. If it was one thing or the other, it'd definitely have uses for her either way.

Claire felt sweat trickle down her forehead and the back of her neck. What wouldn't she give for a nice, hot, bath right now. She tucked her auburn locks behind her ear again- which felt like the millionth time tonight- and made her way through the door at the end of the hall and sighed.

Would she ever get out? Would she ever survive this horrible nightmare?

* * *

A/N: Woah. Quick update! Thanks everyone for the birthday wishes :D This one wasn't written by drunk Hobohunter this time, but I hope it was good!

The licker scene always (And still does) creep me out when I play RE2. But, I will definitely add my MOST FAVORITE licker scene in this story. I will make a hint:

_"It's a magic mirror."_

Think about it, friends. Most scariest part in RE2, that gets me every time, and that says something!

Thank you ArthasvsLeon for being my beta! 8:3 You're the best!


End file.
